Missing
by Gx Fangirl of Rainbows
Summary: Ed's watch is missing and they can't find it anywhere! Alot better than summary. For FMA Day!


"Hey has anyone seen Den?"

"He probably just went for a walk, he'll be back soon."

The Next Day

"Where is it?! It was RIGHT HERE!" Ed yelled franticly, motioning towards the table with his one hand. They were back in Resembool after his automail arm was destroyed… again. Winry just sighed at his antics, knowing it was probably somewhere in the house. Meanwhile, Al was trying to calm Ed down to no avail.

After a few more minutes of this, Winry had had enough. In the blink of an eye Ed was on the ground clutching his head, a large wrench not far. Ed looked up, and seeing Winry's expression, was momentarily reminded of Hawkeye and visibly paled at the thought.

"Edward." she seethed, frustration seeping out of her.

"Y-yes…" he stuttered as Al inched as discreetly as a seven-foot suit of armor could over to the nearest possible exit.

"If you really want to find it then stop complaining and go look for it." Winry explained, slightly calmer than before. Ed's eyes widened in realization. He and Al both began searching the house for Ed's Official State Alchemist Watch.

10 minutes later

"Hey Al! Pass me that… no th- yes that one." Al nodded and tossed the bag haphazardly in Ed's direction. Al was going through a drawer while Winry checked under the couch.

Suddenly, a thud, followed closely by an "oof" was heard from Ed's direction. Winry and Al looked back to see Ed face first on the floor with the bag Al had thrown to him on his head.

"Brother?" Al asked nervously. Ed looked up, revenge clear in his eyes. If Al's eyes could've widened, they would be the size of Mustang's ego right then. He stood up from his previous position on his knees and sprinted out the door.

Ed jumped up, looking quite upset with the fire in the background. He ran out the door in hot pursuit of Al. A laugh escaped Winry as she ran after her childhood friends.

"It was an accident Brother! Stop chasing me! I'm sorry!" Al yelled as he ran laps around the Rockbell residence.

"Then stop running!" Ed countered, gaining speed. Winry ran through the door as Pinako approached her home. Winry walked over to her grandmother who was holding groceries. Their dog Den following loyally next to her.

"Now what happened here?" Pinako asked calmly. Winry took one of the bags and they began walking back to the house, Ed still chasing Al.

"Basically, Ed lost his watch and Al accidently threw a bag on his head…" Den's head perked up and he stared at Ed and Al before looking almost questioningly at Pinako. She just smiled at the dog.

"Go on Den." She said, nodding her head towards the two teens running around her house. In a split second he was off and chasing Ed who, by now, was less concerned with getting his revenge on Al and more concerned with running away from Den.

Eventually though, Ed got tired and had to come to a stop, panting with his hands on his knees. "Okay, I give, I give…" Ed said between pants. Al jogged over to Ed, Den next to him. If Al could have grinned, he would be doing just that because as soon as the two of them reached the tired boy, Den pounced on him, proceeding to thoroughly lick his face. Everyone else just laughed as Ed futilely tried to fend him off.

Den finished and soon they were all back to looking for the watch, except for Pinako who was starting dinner. Even though they still had no luck even after practically turn the house inside out, Ed couldn't help but look forward to the stew they were going to eat later. Then he remembered Al, who still couldn't eat anything.

All of his pleasant thoughts vanished as he continued his search with new determination.

After a few minutes though, Pinako called for dinner. Ed looked up, slightly startled. Standing, he walked over to the stairs. By the time he reached the bottom, he had to keep from drooling from the smell of it.

Ed plopped down in his seat as Winry pulled out her chair to sit down as well. It was just as Ed began eating his stew that he noticed something. Something so disgusting that he would never complain again if it would just disappear. The despicable, the horrible… milk. He nearly gagged at the thought of it.

"Brother? What's wr-"Al began, stopping when he saw the milk sitting near his older brother. A hollow chuckle escaped him as Winry and Pinako looked up from eating, only to begin laughing as well.

Huffing, he sent each and every one of them a glare. "Come on Ed, just drink the milk." Winry commanded after calming down.

"No." he deadpanned. Winry just rolled her eyes.

"Brother, just drink it. Milk is healthy for you." Al tried to convince him.

"No. I hate milk." Ed elaborated, hoping they'd get the point stop bugging him about it.

"Edddd…" Said person looked back to Winry who was now wielding a wrench. "I think that you're going to drink your milk."

"Th-there's no need to use violence." Ed stuttered, waving around his spoon in front of him.

After dinner

Barking could be heard from Den as he dragged Edward outside and down the street. "What are you doing?" he questioned the dog. The only reply was Den looking back at him expectantly before running ahead just to turn around and run back to Ed.

Ed continued his walk in the direction that Den brought him. He had a strange feeling that he knew where Den was taking him; after all, it was today, wasn't it?

His suspicions were proven correct as ashen beams of wood came into view. Den just kept on leading him down the road, towards the ruins of the place where he used to live.

Coming to a stop on the edge of where the front door used to be, Ed watched as Den walked in, then come back out with some shiny metal in its mouth.

"Is that?" Ed began, retrieving it from Den, revealing Ed's pocket watch. "How did that get here? I guess Den took it or something." He mused. He looked up to the sky, and just couldn't stop the small smile playing at his mouth, despite everything. The sun was glowing as it sunk lower and lower, painting the sky different colors. "It really is today, huh?" Ed whispered.

Den whined and moved his head under Ed's hand which began to pet him.

Ed smiled sadly and turned around to make his way back to the house. Back to friends, and back to family.

* * *

**Happy FMA Day! This is my present to readers everywhere! All I've ever wanted for an FMA Day present is a reveiw, so please reveiw!**

**Rai**


End file.
